


The Spice of Life

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Huxloween, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Starkiller is a PLANET. There's definitely several Starbucks cafes there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huxloween prompt 1: Pumpkin Spice Latte

“How have you never had a pumpkin spice latte?” 

The question sounded no less incredulous through the modulation of the helmet. GR-9819 began pulling up maps of the Starkiller on her data pad. 

“I swear it’s like you’ve never even been on the holonet. Don’t you remember when pumpkin spice was all anyone could talk about? Don’t you remember the all-black Life Day cups and how Command thought that even alluding to Life Day was bowing to the frivolous whims and sentimental diversions of the Republic?” SD-5677 shook his head. “Look, you pass a Starbucks on your patrol, every day. Don’t tell me you think a flavored coffee is ‘too girly’. Captain Phasma would have you spaced for that kinda remark.” 

“I don’t like sweets,” SD-5677 protested, but GR-9819 tugged him down a few corridors until they stood in front of a glass facade. There was a flimiplast decal of red and orange leaves across the window, despite the fact that Starkiller Base was a blanketed by a coniferous taiga locked in an eternal winter. “Oh, kriff, is that General Hux?”

Blending in among the autumnal decor, General Hux’s iconic orange coiffure was hatless, and bent towards a data pad as the General queued for service with the masses. 

“It is!” GR-9819 confirmed, staring through her visor, and the glass door, watching her ultimate supervisor approach the till. “I wouldn’t have thought him the type. He seems like the sort to drink what they serve in the canteen, like a punishment.”

“What do you think he’s ordering?” SD-5677 asked, but GR-9819 was already through the door, and his armor clattered as he trotted to catch up. 

“A venti pumpkin spice for me, if you would. And a tall hot chocolate.” 

GR-9819 and SD-5677 turned toward each other. They couldn’t read each other’s expressions through the helmets, but they knew they were each thinking the same thing. Who was the hot chocolate for?

“Yes sir,” the barista replied cheerfully. “Whipped cream?”

Hux turned toward a corner of the cafe, and that’s when GR-9819 and SD-5677 noticed Kylo Ren, sitting in one of the leather armchairs. He nodded his black mask, and Hux turned back to the barista with a tight smile. “Yes. And a straw, for my associate.”

GR-9819 and SD-5677 looked at each other again, turned, and left the cafe the way they’d come in.


End file.
